1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastic nut, specifically one that more easily clamps objects between the nut and the top of a bolt, thereby providing improved functionality and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The currently commonplace retaining nut that screws onto and locks a bolt in place is often used with a C-shaped elastic washer placed in between the two in order to hold the bolt place, the washer adding elastic force to the occlusion of the nut; the need for the addition of an elastic washer causes some inconvenience during use.